Bon x Rin: Oneshot
by Alica-Chan
Summary: PWP Bon and Rin have some fun... no plot at all. 1162 words of lemony goodness. LEMON YAOI BOYXBOY don't like? don't read. I OWN NOTHING. Kazue Kato owns everything.


**Bon x Rin**

I giggled breathlessly as Bon fumbled with keys, trying (somewhat desperately) to find the right one. When he eventually found the right one, he unlocked the door and then crushed his lips to mine again. Finally, the door opened and we stumbled into the room, tripping over each other's feet and falling to the floor.

"Maybe I should exorcise you", he purred, his voice low and seductive. I shivered excitedly before replying, "Go ahead and try, handsome"

I watched in awe as he stripped – his jacket, his tie, his shirt – how could he be so muscular, I wondered as I took in his toned chest. When did he find the time to work out? Oh, but I certainly didn't mind it...

I gasped and then giggled as Bon scooped me up and dumped me on the bed. "You're so strong", I breathed. He smirked and began stripping me. My shirt and tie came off easily. They ended up wherever – probably on the floor – and were soon forgotten when Bon hungrily attacked my neck, kissing, sucking, biting at every bit of skin that he could reach. It was driving me perfectly crazy with pleasure. Eventually, Bon pulled away, hopefully in order to deal with the rest of our clothes. And indeed, he quickly unbuckled my belt and yanked down my pants and boxers. Smirking, he proceeded to pin my wrists down above my head with one hand while the other one started exploring my body.

I gave a low whine. "That's not fair!"

Bon kissed me roughly before replying, "All's fair in love and war, Rin…"

Well, if that was how he wanted to play it, fine. I wrapped my tail around his waist, pulling him closer so maybe I could switch our positions… and then he grabbed it, and I moaned helplessly as my grip on him loosened. Damn my tail and its being so hyper-sensitive…

"Aah, Ryu- mmh, nh, stop doing that… Aahn…"

That was definitely foul play! Teasing me like that… but, to be honest, I couldn't say that I minded it very much. Or rather, at all… I noticed the bulge in Bon's pants and hungrily licked my lips.

"T-take them off", I begged, "your pants…"

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked smugly. "Eager, are we?"

I huffed angrily and freed my wrists from his grip. "You know what? I don't need you at all. I can just go and leave you alone and-"

"Hey, calm down", he gently cooed, kissing me softly.

"I want it, too. I want you. I was just teasing you a little", and smiling, he added, "You're so cute when you're angry"

I pouted playfully. "I don't know if I can forgive you, you know…"

Bon pushed me down again and then moved between my legs. "Say, Rin, can you forgive me if I kiss you? Here, maybe?" His fingers teased one of my nipples. "Or here?" His touch moved downwards, down my chest and stomach, and stopping at the base of my erection before looking at me expectantly.

I shyly spread my legs. "A-a little lower", I breathed, barely audible even to myself, but it seemed that he still understood. He leant down, gently kissing my inner thigh – aah, so _good_ – and then, he actually flicked his tongue over my exposed entrance. A high-pitched moan escaped my lips and Bon hummed approvingly, the vibrations of his tongue sending shivers of excitement down my spine, and then he pushed his hot, slick tongue inside me, and that alone was enough to push me over the edge, crying out one last time…

"Ryuji!"

…and then everything went white and there was a moment of pure bliss before everything was over, and I just lay there, panting as I tried to grasp what had just happened.

"Sorry", I finally muttered, "I didn't mean to-"

-to what, exactly? Get cum in his hair? Come before he had even really done anything?

"It's fine", he said, "I guess we'll just have to shower later"

He winked at me, and I giggled breathlessly. "You're so insatiable", I breathed. "But", I added, a smirk on my face, "before we go shower… we should get dirty first, right?"

That was all it took to get him back on top of me. He roughly ground his hips against mine, causing both of us to moan. I eagerly sucked on the three fingers Bon offered me, locking my gaze with his. He groaned. "Fuck, Rin…"

I released his fingers. "Yeah", I breathed, "Fuck me"

He pushed his wet fingers inside me, all three at the same time, and I cried out in both pain and desire. The pain, however, was soon forgotten as he hit _that one spot_, and I moaned helplessly as my vision went white for a second. Smirking, he removed his fingers. I gave a small whine at the loss that turned into an excited moan when I watched him push down his pants sand underwear. Then he looked at me. "Could you hand me the lube?"

I nodded and quickly handed him the bottle.

"It's almost empty", he muttered. "We'll have to get more"

I watched eagerly as he lubed himself up before he wiped his hand on the sheets and moved on top of me again, pushing one of my legs up and over his shoulder. I wrapped the other one around his waist. My tail somehow ended up wrapped around his thigh.

"Please", I breathed. "Ryu…"

Bon crushed his lips to mine as he sheathed himself deep inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer… We stayed like that for a few moments, almost completely silent, save for the sound of our labored breathing. "You okay?" Bon eventually asked. I nodded, and he began moving, slowly at first, but quickly speeding up.

"You feel so good, Rin", he groaned. "So good…"

"You too", I panted.

"I love you, Rin", he breathed.

"L-love you, too", I moaned. "Oh god, Ryu, I'm coming!"

"No, you're not", he growled. "Not yet… Rin, together…"

But I couldn't hold back any longer. I came, my nails digging into his back. A last, desperate moan fell from my lips and once more, everything went completely blank…

Bon thrust into me a few more times before he, too, came, spilling his cum deep inside me before collapsing on top of me.

"I love you, Rin", he muttered. "I love you, too", I softly sighed, holding him close.

We lay there for a while, basking in our afterglow. Our breathing evened out. Bon nuzzled my chest gently.

"Hey", I lightly chided, "don't you fall asleep on me now"

He sighed. "I won't. Would be nice, though…"

I smiled at him. "I can sleep here tonight, okay? But first…"

"First what?"

"Well", I said with a grin, "we still have to shower…"

He looked up at me, much more awake now, a predatory smile on his face.

"How could I forget?"


End file.
